1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water distribution system of the type including a source of water, at least one main delivery conduit, at least one irrifluent pipe and pump means for passing water from the source through the main delivery conduit, into the irrifluent pipe, one end of which is connected to the delivery conduit, and out apertures in the irrifluent pipe. The improvement includes at least one return conduit disposed in fluid communicating relation to the other end of the irrifluent pipe and a second pump means intermittently operated to move the water from the irrifluent pipe, through the return conduit and out the free end of the return conduit so that any solid matter that has collected within the irrifluent pipe may be flushed from the distribution system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relative desirability of irrigating an area by underground water distribution, as opposed to above ground spraying, has long been recognized. A most obvious benefit from subsurface irrigation is substantial elimination of water loss by evaporation. Furthermore subservice distribution clearly places the water adjacent to the plant roots where it is most beneficial.
The prior art patent literature discloses and teaches numerous devices for underground distribution systems, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,762 to Green, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,768 to Babin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,135 to O'Brien and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,408 issued to Robert F. Hewlett, the inventor of the improvement herein disclosed and claimed.
Water distribution systems, particularly those below ground, must be cleaned frequently to remove solid matter which has collected within the irrifluent piping. The solid matter is either deposited by the water itself or has infiltrated into the irrifluent pipes through the pipe's apertures from the surrounding soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,846, issued to Burkstaller, discloses underground piping which is laid in a grid comprising a plurality of parallel perforated pipes, one end of each of which is attached to a water supply header and the other end of which is attached to a drain header with appropriate valves attached. This system is designed to provide a controlled moisture content within a volume of soil and does not provide a means for removal of built up solid matter within the distribution system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,385, issued to Daniel et al., discloses another system for maintaining the moisture content within a selected volume of soil at a specific level. The patent discloses a set of perforated pipe laid in a parallel grid arrangement and for withdrawing water from the soil. The pipes are attached to a drain header for collection of the water. The control system disclosed within the patent permits the water flow to be reversed so that the drainage system can be used to irrigate the soil. This structure while providing dual use for a drainage system does not provide a means for removal of solid matter from the perforated pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,377, issued to Thornton, discloses a dual irrigation and drainage system that is installed underground. However, the system does not disclose an interconnection which would provide a means for removing solid matter that has collected within the distribution system.
As none of the prior art has solved the problem of accumulated matter within the pipes, it remains clear that there is a need for a distribution system that will permit active flushing to frequently remove accumulated solid matter. If such solid matter is not easily removed from such distribution systems, particularly those that are underground, the systems quickly become clogged resulting in lost time and high expenditures to disassemble for cleaning or for making repairs.